


Anything is possible in my story

by arkana33y



Series: Anything is possible in my story [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Causal loop, F/M, M/M, Parallel world, Shounen-ai, Time Travel, artificial world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkana33y/pseuds/arkana33y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara had planned to destroy Konoha using artificially created world but Naruto unexpectedly gets help from a parallel world.<br/>Uzumaki clan and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki  also has a plan.<br/>The plan has Kaguja Ōtsutsuki from the shadows.<br/>In the third section, "What now" everything is overlooked in this part is revealed in the second and third installment.<br/>The idea for this story was a little crazy.<br/>Thanks to all who read this, or will read. End of story will be unexpected in every respect.<br/>Happy reading :-))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm not a savior!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50, 000 lives were lost.  
> The biggest improbability of it was that the opponent did not lose a single life.

****

**Fourth Shinobi World War was over. The war that brought change as none prior the war.**

**50, 000 lives were lost. The area where there was a war and spread dramatically changed the relief using the Tailed Beast Ball. Nine tails using a "cataclysm" caused the natural disasters affecting the sky and natural disasters affecting the earth large scale. World Shinobi drastically changed.**

  
**It took a long, long time to gather and bury the dead and It took a long time to the village return to normal life. Population reduce by half. Naruto has become a legend but a legend at what price. The biggest improbability of it was that the opponent did not lose a single life.**

** Life refers to a human being of flesh and blood. **

**Everything was fine until a time when Naruto began slowly to change. His liveliness, his gleaming smile began to slowly disappear. It took a lot of energy to cover up his condition. The consequences of the war have begun to slowly take its toll.**

**The life that he led before changed drastically. He was not more alone. Those who were not able to fight with him came to the village to see him and meet with him. The villagers have changed and he quickly became popular. He received gifts from all sides, and most of the female population. At around it seemed that everything was fine but ...... his closest friends were with him in the spare time that they did not have too much. Missions were frequent and it took work on the reconstruction of the village.**

**One thing has not changed.**

**Night, long nights were the biggest problem. Nightmares that had been heavy to handle, abnormal sweating, shortness of breath, constant chest pain became unbearable. Night after night, he lost sleep and soon not slept at all. " Kurama " -nine tails, was trying to talk to him but without success. The only person who could help him was Kakashi sensei but he was busy.**

**Tsunade hime is needed for recovery of energy consumed during the war. Kakashi sensei is soon to take over the position.**

**Naruto was one of the s trongest shinobi but also had only seventeen. Images of war could not disappear overnight. The fact that is lost 50,000 lives did not give him peace. Although he saved the world from destruction he was not satisfied.**

**Techniques seals were used for the purposes of destruction. Time and space barriers were easily broken. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation was an even bigger problem. No matter how strong seal is always a way to break. Naruto could not be quiet about whole thing. All this led to a change in him.**

**No one could notice the change because he always had a radiant smile and always ready for a joke. He did not want friends pulled into his problems. However good observer from the side could notice a dark shadow that was in the depths of his eyes. Kurama could not act on his brain and he became increasingly concerned.**

**Although he was in crisis he went on missions most of which were related to the prevention of the outbreak of the rebellion in other villages. His temperament who was explosive before, now became eruptive.**

**During a long-term mission of the month is completely lost. The path led them into the area Land of Hot Water is a neighboring country of the Land of Frost and the Land of Sound and is located north-east of the Land of Fire. It is the location of the heavy fighting in the war.**

**They were in pursuit of a group from villages Otogakure who are in the surrounding areas killing everything in its path. Village Hidden by Sound was the personal hidden village of Orochimaru, which was founded for the express purpose of collecting ninja for his experiments and his quest to learn all techniques - giant laboratory.**

**With him were Kiba, Hinata, and Darui is a shinobi of Kumogakure. Darui joined the search, since most of of those killed villagers were originally from his village.**

**The mission was not easy, because it was a group that is Orochimaru genetically transformed into human beasts. Naruto and his group are slowly losing patience because they had no way to overcome the killers.**

**"Orochimaru did a good job. It seems to me that they are smarter than we are, because our every action anticipated.".......Darui said.**

**" I do not understand their behavior. They did not attack us not once. ".....Kiba was confused.**

**" Damn Orochimaru and after the war, you make trouble. ".....Naruto was angry.**

**"Likely know you by that your chakras and they do not want to enter with us into conflict."....Hinata calmly analyze the situation." The problem is that they know to cover up chakra and its scent. Byakugan here is of little use."**

**" Kakashi would be welcome here."......Kiba said.**

**" Kakashi senesei enough made so far. It is time that we take the situation into our own hands. Anyway, he is busy with preparations to become the sixth Hokage.".......Naruto is with pride in his voice and smile say:"I am happy that he was my teacher. His words will not forget for a lifetime " In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."."....blue eyes sparkled but did not continue further sentence:" I'm not trash! I'm not planning on becoming trash either. I'll never let my comrades die."......dark shadows in the eye for a moment becomes even more darker.**

**" Do you like him?"....Darui had a conversation with him.**

**" Yes I like him. When I look back he was always by my side and gave support. Without his guidance I would not be here now.".......in a low voice said:" Likely I would be lost on the road of life without him."**

**Hinata was surprised. She caught in his voice that it was something more than just adoration. Naruto was not aware that it is in fact in love with Kakashi.**

**She turned white but quickly came to himself: "I can not beat Kakashi sensei!"**

**" Darui can I ask you a question?"........his face has changed:" What is your opinion about the war?"**

**"My opinion about the war?".......it's a little stunned by this question but replied." I am happy that we survived. I lost a lot of friends but their lives were not in vain. This war gave us a lesson in many ways. Why do you ask?"**

**" I do not know .... but I can not reconcile with the fact of 50 000 lives lost. On the other hand there were no casualties. "......his voice sounded strange:" I'm not the savior!"**

**" Naruto, you are a lifesaver. Your desire for friendship and solidarity changed the opinion of many of us. You did unite us, and that no one has managed before. You took all the hatred, pain and suffering upon themselves. I am happy to be your friend. War is war, and each is the same.".......he had tried to appease.**

**Kiba and Hinata listened to the conversation:" Naruto, you know we're with you all. You are not alone. Talk to us! You are the person who has changed all of us. Our lives are yours."....Kiba said, watching his reaction.**

**These words provoke violent reaction in him: "For God's sake, I have seventeen years. Do not say lightly that you are willing to give your life for me. All you have life ahead of you. Lives are precious. I am a strong shinobi but I am a man of flesh and blood. I'm not as strong as everyone thinks. Neji and many others have given their lives for me. I'm not happy about it. It just means that I was not strong enough to protect himself. I'm not a savior."**

**Darui, Hinata and Kiba had already understood what was the matter. He blamed himself for so many lives lost. Naruto had post-traumatic stress disorder. They knew that he needed help and that they have to suspend the mission.**

**At that time they were near Uzushiogakure. All felt the chakra that they had known**

**"Not Possible!"......Naruto had turned pale and totally lose yourself.**

**Without thinking went into the Tailed Beast Mode and start looking. They shouted for him to stop but he was gone.**

**"I have a very bad feeling about this!"........everyone thought the same and followed him.**


	2. "Disappearance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Naruto disappeared in a mission at Uzushiogakure!".......the message was very simple.  
> "What's happening? Where is Naruto?".......before them stood Sasuke.

**"Kabuto Yakushi do not mess with me!"......those were the last words they heard.**

**Naruto used the attack with Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken that the environment has turned into a wasteland. The remains of the Uzushiogakure disappeared from the face of the earth. At the last minute managed to protect itself from the impact, and for a while they could not see anything. When the dust settled they sought Naruto but he was nowhere to be.**

**They were looking for him everywhere. They searched for miles around but could not feel anywhere Naruto. They searched a wide river on both sides, but without success.**

**"We'll stay here until help arrives." .....Darui send a message to Konoha and Kumogakure: "Naruto disappeared without a trace!"**

**In the office Hokage sat Kakashi and Tsunade discussing what to do everything before Tsunade withdraws from places hokage. Shikamaru went in without knocking at them and handed pale face message.**

**"Naruto disappeared in a mission at Uzushiogakure!".......the message was very simple.**

**Tsunade and Kakashi stood speechless unable to move from the spot;" "It is not possible. No one can disappear without a trace.".....Tsunade slammed her fist from the table:" Kakashi, Shikamaru go immediately. "...... turned to Shizune:" Send a message to Sasuke! Do not come back without him!"**

**Kakashi finds himself in a moment in his apartment. His head was all messy.**

**Current chest pain left him breathless:" Damn Naruto! Not now."....caught his breath and tried to calm down:" What will we do without you? I can not imagine life without you. Please God let him be safe."......take the equipment and went to meet with Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru was also in the confusion:" Naruto you can not go away now. Not now. Everything you want is here. Please be sure until I get there!"**

**The two men are in a hurry leave Konoha. The guards at the gate were confused. Iruka and Konohamaru had just been at the gate when they saw the two of them.**

**"Shikamaru!".....Yelled Iruka but they were already far away:" Something is wrong. Something big going on."........suddenly felt a chill:" Naruto!"......with haste went to the Hokage tower.**

**Konohomaru heard a shriek in the air: "No way! This is the third Falcon in the air. Something's going on.".......and he hurried for Iruka senpai .**

**Konoha was in a short period of time on the feet. Everyone sensed that something was wrong. Something was going on behind closed doors. Konoha after the war acquired something no one even dreamed of. The secret thread linking the Konoha.**

**In the office Hokage was created a crowd. Sakura, Iruka and Konohamoru arrived at the same time. Tsunade still Hokage had a deadly serious face. No one dared ask anything.**

**"Iruka ..."....paused a moment:" "Naruto disappeared during the mission. Do not ask questions, because I do not know the facts. I hope it will be all right! ".......tried to smile but on her face appear painful spasm:" Unpredictable shinobi number 1."**

**The news they received left them breathless. Everyone was in their minds.**

**Iruka could not withstand the pressure and tears flowed down his cheeks, "Naruto not now. For you, this is supposed to be a new beginning. You have achieved everything you wanted. You're my little brother, my family. Do not leave us now. Please God just let him be alive."**

**Sakura was in a trance:" Naruto will return. There's no way that anything happened. For God's sake, he is Naruto. Kurama is with him. There's no way he let anything happen to him. Sasuke when he finds out .... I can not imagine what he would do ... Naruto please be safe."**

**"I do not know if it's the right time but I would like to ask you something. Have any of you noticed a change in him?" .....Konohamaru will suddenly.**

**"Change? What are you talking about?"......Tsunade asked.**

**" Did not anyone noticed that he often spends time at the memorial monument. Night wandering by Konoha. When I was with him I got him to write on the small pieces of paper. When I asked him about what writes just said I record my thoughts. In this way, the time passes quickly. He did not open a single gift that is received.".......Konohamaru will quietly:" I thought you knew!"......he said when he saw their pale faces.**

**Kakashi and Shikamaru arrived in record time. Hinata, Kiba and Darui were surprised by their arrival. They did not expect even one whole day. Since he disappeared Naruto passed four days. They did not waste any time. Kakashi summon a pack of Ninja hounds of various breeds.**

**"Find Naruto!" .... just said.**

**Hinata is told everything that happened. Darui invite aside Kakashi.**

**" Kakashi what you think about Naruto?" .....he watched him as he asked the question.**

**"Why ask me?".....he was a bit confused by this question.**

**"Because it's important!"......he was persistent.**

**"He is a powerful shinobi. He has a heart that never gives up, always kept given words, everything would give for his friends, for me is very important and nice person, without him I would be lost in the way of life. For him, I would give everything and I think it will always be under my eye. If he makes a mistake I will be always with him. "........his eyes took on a fiery glow and took a deep breath:" I want to be there for him when he needs me!"**

**" Wow.... Kakashi it's a real love offer!"....." Kakashi he is only seventeen. He is a powerful shinobi but on the other hand inexperienced. His mind is fragile, war is in him left a deep mark. He is a shinobi who saves, not kills. For him, death is not death, he seeks an explanation for the deaths. 50,000 dead for him is not a number, but people of flesh and blood. The people of his age who have had their dreams. He himself said that he did not feel as a savior. I think you know what I mean. We are all wrong, because we did not see what his problem. Naruto said the same words as you. Do not you think that there is something more between you Kakashi."**

**Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru were silent.**

**"For God's sake, why Naruto did not say anything."....**

**"He did not know how to say. Things were moving too fast. Thirteen years he lived in isolation from all. The first person who helped him was Iruka senpai. Sakura did not recognize him as a normal person. Sasuke was the first his friend but also rival. Then he met you. In the beginning, you were not with him but with Sasuke. What followed was a test for genin. There we all understand who is Naruto. The loss of Sasuke. Two and a half years was absent. After returning you and Yamato senpai were more with him than anyone else. Gara dead. Again Sasuke. The death of Jiraiya. Collapse of Konoha and your death. War. The person who was always with him, you are Kakashi sensei. It is not surprising that he tied for you. After the war, we were all busy. We are all wrong. Naruto was still alone.".......Hinata is honestly speaking.**

**"He was afraid to say anything for fear of being accused of something that was not his fault. Probably did not want to be hated by you."......Shikamaru said:" Too many problems!"**

**From a distance, there came a howl.**

**"Something is found!"......the conversation had to leave for later." Most important thing was to find Naruto."**

**When they reached the place they found the body. They searched them. They concluded that the bodies belong shinobi that are persecuted. That was not all. The body was covered with mud belonged to Kabuto Yakushi. No one was sure what was going on. The body was in front of them was different and something did not suit.**

**" Where is Naruto?" .....they wondered.**

**The mission was carried out but Naruto was nowhere. They felt a chakra that has been very strong and they all put on the defensive.**

**"What's happening? Where is Naruto?".......before them stood Sasuke.**


	3. "Disappearance" 2

**Sometimes you just have to stop worryng, wondering and doubting, have faith that things will work out may be not how you planned but just how they are meant to be**.

** **

**"Sasuke I'm glad you're here!" .....Kakashi said.**

**"What's going on?" .... his voice was husky. "Where is he, Kakashi?"**

**He explain everything from the beginning:" I do not know where he is. There is not the slightest trace of him. He disappeared as if it never existed. ".....Kakashi was under stress.**

**" We found the body Kabuto Yakushi but something does not fit. This is not him. I think it is but this is not Kabuto as we know it.".....Hinata was confused.**

**Sasuke wasted no time. He returned to the location of the village Uzushiogakure. He searched the site step by step. Pakkun one of the dogs followed him sniffing around. Suddenly, he stopped and began to dig. Sasuke helped him and soon was holding Naruto's Kunai.**

  
**"Not Possible!"......he paled in an instant:" He's not dead. He is alive. Kurama is with him.".....waving his head to ward off negative thoughts. "Space-time ninjutsu!" .....falls on his mind:" I think we will not find anything."......spoke for itself: " Let us return to Konoha. I need to think."**

**"Sasuke ....".....Kakashi had expected response.**

**" He is alive but not in this dimension and this time.".....gets a response:" The bodies will take with us to examine."**

**Time was for the return without Naruto. Konoha was quiet. The news that Naruto disappeared spread like a blazing fire. All, absolutely all are with anticipation expecting news that Naruto found. he team was returning back. They did not talked on the way back. Tsunade and Iruka were waiting at the gate.**

**"Kakashi, Sasuke .... Is he alive? What happened? Did you find him?"......Iruka asked question after question.**

**"Iruka senpai calm down. I assume he's alive. We found only his kunai and these bodies. I can not talk like this. My head is a mess. ".....Sasuke stopped him and turned to Tsunade:" Hokage, I want this body to be examined as soon as possible."**

**" Kabuto Yakushi!".........Tsunade was looking confused:" Do not tell me...".....sought help from him.**

**" Orochimaru is not to blame for this. Something else is at stake."......Kakashi will quietly.**

**Tsunade watched him. She had never seen him so tired and lost. All were silent, tired and serious face. Summon Anbu to take the bodies and took them to examination.**

**"We'll talk in my office."........turned to the Kakashi and said, "Go, get some rest. I need your help."**

**He obeyed, because his mind has stopped working. Soon he was in the apartment. He stood in one place in confusion. Naruto disappeared. Empty gaze wandering around the apartment until he saw the picture next to the bed. Slowly walked to the bed and sat on him taking a picture of Naruto. With his thumb passes over the image while retaining the view of the mischievous blue eyes.**

**"Ma ma Naruto where are you now? Please come back. Be safe. All we can solve. Shinobi world is an evil place. Anything is possible. I was lucky to survive this long.....but when you start to feel something more for me. "........remember the first mission Zabuza Momochi and Haku." Perhaps this is the beginning. We were both caught up in their story. We could not understand that their story carried over to us. The question is how will finish our story."......tears escape without control:" Damn Naruto this is the first time that I cry. These feelings are real feelings. Back to me and together we will fight."........up off the bed, put a picture and went to take a shower:" Never give up! Is not all lost."**

**Under the shower began to think: "When I fell in love with you?.......probably when you saved my life The feeling that I had when I met my father. The feeling that I had not done what I needed. Jingle bells on a red thread in my hand made me think of the blue sky of Konoha and blue eyes that stared at me from the sky. My first thought upon my return from death was you. I should have seen your eyes to feel that I am alive."**

**When he came to himself he was ready for a new task: "Restore Naruto where he belongs. To me."**

**Office Hokage was full.**

**"While we wait for news from the autopsy I want to visit Naruto's apartment." ....all were surprised with this requirement.**

**"Why?"......Sasuke asked.**

**" There's a reason. Konohamaru told us something that will not let me peace. Please come with me!"..........everyone knew that there was something else they do not know.**

**Naruto's apartment was small and barely fit in it. It surprised them was that the apartment was neat and tidy. Gifts were stacked on each other and none of them were open. On the bed lay his cap, which he wore to sleep. The doll that looked like Kakashi was standing at the window. Flowers stood in the closet and around. Above the bed on the shelf was the picture of team 7. There was a picture of his parents likely he got it from Konohamaru. Tsunade from under the bed pulled out a box full of paper.**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Hinata and Iruka were surprised. On each paper was written something and were not arranged in order.**

**Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper that said, "Another night. Neji came to me in a dream. Something tells me but I did not hear that. I wake up in a sweat. I'm all alone."**

**The second paper, "Today I met my mom for the first time. She was beautiful. I miss her very much. You know mom I have something to say. I'm fine, do not worry. Next to her is the fourth Hokage, my father Minato. He has kind eyes and with me softly spoken. "**

**"I wonder what Kakashi hides behind the mask. Damn Kakashi show at least one your face."**

**"My dream is to be Hokage but no longer. Sasuke would be a good Hokage or someone from his clan. I cheer for him. He will never become another Madara. I believe in him."**

**"Kakashi again reading a book. Damn Jiraiya. I am happy Kakashi alive. Hinata is alive. No victims. Today is a good day. I wish it was Nagato remained alive. Not guilty."**

**"Another sleepless night. Konoha is safe. I'm sorry. Too many victims. I did not savior. "**

**Tsunade was shocked: "All this time blaming yourself for the death of 50,000 people."**

**They sat on the floor and started to sort the papers. Kakashi has amassed most of them.**

**"The key is Madara Uchiha!"**

**"Damn Orochimaru you are getting younger and younger."**

**"Causal loop......something that I must not forget that at any price.**

**"Konoha is not what you see!"**

**"Kakashi sensei late again!"**

**" Where is everybody?"**

**"I can not lose the memory!"**

**"Where am I?"**

**The princess is beautiful.**

**"The war is not over!"**

**"I'm tired. I gotta do something but what?"**

**Fox Spirit is my protector.**

**"Kakashi sensei must never know!"**

**None of them did not understand anything. They could not even connect things. Everything was messed up.**

**"The past can be changed to some extent. My great-grandfather set up a barriers."**

**This sentence no one gave peace.**

**"For God's sake, how can know who his great grandfather. I do not know. What happened to this child?".....Tsunade was pale as paper.**

**The following paper was an even bigger surprise.**

**"This is my last memory. Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Everything is possible!"**


	4. "Disappearance" 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru were suspicious of the box and took one. Open it and remain shocked, because it was full of pieces of paper.

** **

**Shikamaru were suspicious of the box and took one. Open it and remain shocked, because it was full of pieces of paper. He began them to open respectively and each was filled with pieces of paper.  In a small apartment formed a deadly silence. They were sitting on the floor holding pieces of paper as if they were gold. All Naruto feelings were there before them.**

**Shikamaru first reacted and began to demolish all the boxes in the order: "Damn Naruto why?"**

**Sasuke was white as a sheet as tears dripped down his face: "He brought me back from the darkness. It's time to get back its debt. Naruto, I swear no matter wherever you are I will find you and I will kill you."**

**"Sasuke, he's my problem. This task will be mine."......Kakashi said.**

**"Listen to me! You're forgetting the most important thing. These are his feelings for each of us. Whether any of us told him our feelings. Do any of us sat with him and talked about normal things? No one other than Jiraiya. Shikamaru you were with him the most when he lost him and no one more. We all know that he was shy. He could not talk about certain things with us. We all fell to the simple task. All he had and has given all of us in unlimited quantities. "......." "What have we done? We are asked more and more. Iruka you're probably the only one who could tell you some things, but not all, because you had your problems. It's not his fault. When he gets back we'll sit down together and discuss this with him. It's time for the first results of the autopsy. This place will be sealed until further notice." .....she sighed deeply:"It's time to go back and try to figure out how to get him back wherever he is."**

**No one returned the papers back but kept them for himself. Tsunade did not say anything about it, because she took a couple of pieces.**

**Preliminary data indicated that the bodies were not from their time as well as Kabuto Yakushi.**

**"Sasuke you were right."..... Kakashi said.**

**"This is not only the Space-Time Ninjutsu. Portal must be somewhere open."......Sasuke is absorbed in thoughts." I wonder can you discover from which time coming."**

**" I do not understand at all what you mean!"........Iruka them watched dumbfounded.**

**" They are not from another dimension. Spacious barrier is not open. This Kabuto is much younger. It seems that the only open time barrier. The question is how many Naruto returned to the past. And how the hell do I find a time portal?"........Sasuke was confused discovery.**

**" Hold on to the ball. If this Kabuto from the past and now he's dead. It means does not exist more in the past. Kabuto today in our time also does not exist. But what about the body. The body is here. Where is our Kabuto?".......Kakashi asks a question:" Two people of the same can not be in the same time. It'll be a time paradox."**  
**Everyone else just looked confused the conversation that the two of them led.**

**"Damn Kakashi! Let's try to find out where is our Kabuto?"......Sasuke said." What will happen if our Kabuto finishes in the past' I can not imagine the consequences. Hokage can you possibly find out where is Kabuto now? "**

**Tsunade speechless called Anbu: "This directly handed over to the hands of the five Kage.".....write five scrolls and handed them to the hands.**

**"I will visit Orochimaru!".....Sasuke said.**

**"Just a minute, if I understand correctly. If Naruto finished in the past, where is Naruto from the past. He should be here.".......Shikamaru said suddenly:" He's not here. It means that does not exist in the past. He had not been born."**

**Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other quickly:" Under the urgent we need to find Kabuto!".....at the same time say.**

**" I think we all have omitted one fact. Seven days had already passed since Naruto disappeared. Let's say you're right and that Naruto finished in the past. He had plenty of time to intervene in the events of the past. He has already started a time paradox. It means that we should already to feel effects of the time paradox. As nothing is happening is not only time barrier in question.".......Hinata said.**

**" For God's sake, Hinata you're right!".......Kakashi says and all remain speechless: "What now? Our whole theory falls apart!"**

**" It is not true. If two people of the same can not be simultaneously in the same time, do not you think Kurama must have performed a trick. I can think of one idea. Naruto is a prankster. Our Naruto and Kurama must have come up with something that will screw time paradox. Kurama changed Naruto in woman."........Sakura looked at them one by one**

**" If they screwed up the time paradox we're all in trouble. What will happen if the past change? How to restore Naruto back?".......Shikamaru took hold of the head:" Unpredictable Ninja number one! He is too problematic for Hokage!"......laughed out loud:" For God's sake, Kakashi would not be in your shoes!"**

**" Kakashi you'll need to keep him in chains!"......Tsunade said with a slightly mischievous smile.**

**"Ma ma I'll think of something!".......slightly flushed but he was not embarrassed.**

**Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka were watching and did not understand their jokes. In general they did not understand what is the relationship between the chain and the shoes with Naruto and Kakashi.**

**"Do not tell me Kakashi and Naruto ...."........Sakura with big question marks in their eyes looked at Kakashi.**

**" Sakura does not worry this is just a theory. First return him and then we can say for sure what's the matter."........Kakashi become serious:" Sasuke go to Orochimaru and ask him if he knew anything about Kabuto. When we find out, we will know what to do. Sakura you are right in one hand Kurama's old fox and will probably find ways to preserve the continuity of time. One day will not mean anything. I have a feeling that we are completely on the wrong path. We're missing something."**

**"It should be taken into account and what it says on the papers!" ..... Shikamaru sighed heavily: "Too much trouble in a short time!"**

**" Five hours you are free."......Tsunade tells them with a tired voice.**


	5. Behind closed doors 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk Kakashi - Naruto

** **

**Kakashi was tired but his mind worked.**

**"What's wrong? .... heard a voice beside him.**

**"I do not know but something we do not see. Something ..... but what?"**

**"A ninja must read what is underneath the underneath!".....gets a response.**

**"My dream is to be Hokage but no longer." ...... he asked him curiously.**

**"Good guess. Maybe I'm not that Naruto." ... received an unexpected response.**

**"Just a moment. Naruto is not Naruto. How?" .... he was confused.**

**"Ma ma Kakashi ..."Where did you find me after my fight with Sasuke?".....unexpected question.**

**"I do not understand this at all!"......clutched his head:"Konoha is not what you see. Why did you write that?"**

**""Perhaps there's a reason. Check the facts twice. Nothing is as it seems.".....another confusing answer.**

**"Tell me one thing if the war ever happened to you? "......question was a catch 22.**

**""Maybe it happened, maybe not. It's a little complicated. I can not give a simple answer.".....get the answer that it is a bit surprised.**

**"Kakashi Sensei what do you miss most?" .... a new question.**

**"Naruto!" .......answer quickly.**

**"Why?" ..... another question.**

**"There are a million reasons why." .... he gave the answer.**

**"Can I know?" ..... voice was low.**

**"You gave me back my life!" .....  "Why do you ask?"**

**"There are a million reasons why." .... receive a response.**

**"Can I know?" .....he asked.**

**"You gave me life and future.!" ..... gets a response: "May I ask what's your opinion of me was you met us."**

**"Well, you've grown up in an interesting person," ....he smiled.**

**" Your opinion of me?".....a tear escapes.**

**" Hm, cool, hip, trendy, most capable ninja, highly renowned and genius.".....silence occurs at the moment:" Your dark gray eyes were interesting now you know."**

**Kakashi suddenly jerked to the word." Now?"......his eyes were open but the mind has been closed.**

**"Not yet!".......feel the warm breath in front of him:" Kakashi come back to me!".....heard a faint whisper in the ear." Now open your eyes!"**

**Blue eyes of the heavenly glow stared into his eyes.**

**"Naruto for God's sake, where have you been?".......stops breathing and embraced him.**

**Naruto backed away from Kakashi: "Ma ma I'm where I need to be .... you are not."....Kakashi was confused:" Um, can I see your face?".......in his eyes was a naughty smile.**

**Kakashi knew that something was wrong but could not miss the chance to be more with him:" Why do not you take your own?".....approached him.**

**Naruto blushed and slowly raised his hand to his face:" Damn Kakashi!"....at the same time caught breath, and shut their eyes.**

**The mask was removed but not one of them opened his eyes.**

**Naruto opened the first eye and grabbed the air:" My dream came true.!"......his voice was hoarse and excited:" You're beautiful and I love you!".....drop a light kiss on his lips and says:" Do not forget, everything in front of you!".....he made a short pause:" "Kakashi sensei, please do not forget this. Maybe next time I see you ....." ... the voice is there to lose.**

**Kakashi opened his eyes but he was not in front of him.**

**His body was trembling from a sense that not even know existed:" Next time you will not get away. How can I forget? "**

**He went into the shower and let the cold water to came to himself. As long as he cold not encased in bone has not moved. He wiped up and thrown on the bed. Fall asleep.**

****


	6. Behind closed doors 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura - Naruto

** **

**"Sakura chan what are you doing?" ... she heard a voice.**

**"Naruto!" .... whispered softly.**

**"I ask you what are you doing?" .... he repeated.**

**"I try to sleep but I can not. You do not let me sleep!" .....she knew that something was wrong.**

**"Why do not you sleep?" .....he insisted.**

**"You bore me! How could you ask me when you're gone?" ......she smiled.**

**"Am I missing?" .....he was surprised.**

**"Of course you're missing!" ...."Surely there is something wrong!".... she thought.**

**"You are quite sure of that?" ......there was no answer.**

**"Damn Naruto let me sleep!" .....she was angry.**

**"I can not! I'm bored." ...the conversation continues.**

**"If you're bored you have Kakashi sensei!" .....on the face had a smile.**

**"Ma ma Sakura. He made me dream!" .....said the voice quietly.**

**"You've become Hokage where you are." ....conversation was in the mind.**

**"Nop! I'm where I need to be, and where are you?" .... pause. "I saw the whole face of Kakashi sensei. He is a lovely! I like it."**

**"It's your dream!" .....she asked.**

**"He is worthy of Hokage!" .....receives positive response.**

**"Well, Naruto .... your feelings on pieces of paper are sincere." ....she turns red in the face.**

**"Of course I never lie you know!" .....voice has now become gentle.**

**"Thank you Naruto! and why not talk to us?".......the eyes had tears.**

**"You're not by my side!"......blue eyes appear in front of her and he gently kissed her on the cheek:" Do not forget! Everything is in front of you."**

**"Stop! Hold on! Who are you? ".......she wanted to know.**

**"Sakura got your's jacket. Damn it all mixed up." ..... there is something wrong what she did not give peace.**

**"My jaketa ..... curse Naruto, makes no sense ...."......She was confused.**

**"Do not forget!"......voice was fading.**


	7. Behind closed doors 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade - Naruto

** **

**" Ba chan you are more tired than ever before.".....Tsunade heard a familiar voice.**

**"Naruto, where are you?" ....her voice slightly trembling.**

**"Close to you." ....she heard a whisper.**

**"Do not mess with me. You're gone!" ....she was angry.**

**"Are you sure I'm gone you know?" ....he asked again.**

**She is a troubled:" You disappeared a week ago at Uzushiogakure."**

**"Uzushiogakure! .... My mother is from that place. Ba Chan I am related by blood with the Uzumaki clan. Do not forget! ".....his voice was serious."**

**"I know that!".....paused for a moment." How do you know great grandfather?"......she remembered to ask.**

**"My mother told me!"......he said:" "And I talked to him. He's a great guy and smart. Maybe smarter than all of us! I have to correct Kurama's old fox is the smartest and wisest. ".**

**"When you're able to talk to him?"......she asked, confused.**

**"I was lost and he found me!"......that answer did not anticipated:" Ba chan I do not have much time. You're all geniuses."**

**"Konoha is not what you see. Why did you write that?" ...... she remembered to ask.**

**"Ba Chan ninja should be seen hidden beneath covered. You know! "... gets a response.**

**""Naruto you still alive?" ..... her voice trembling.**

**"Do not worry I'm alive. I was just some time was lost on the way through life. You have to hurry or you will be lost in time forever." .... get a warning.**

**"Naruto Kakashi is the right choice for you. He's a genius, and you just complicate things. You are a real challenge for him. I have nothing against you both." .... said quickly.**

**"I hope you're right. Things can also be changed. Everything will be forgotten. Ba chan do not forget the papers. It may come in handy. "...... get a warning.**

**"We found the body of Kabuto but not from our time. Sasuke says he came from the past. He said it had to be somewhere open a time portal.".....quickly ask a question but has not received a response.**

**"Double check things! Nothing is as it seems. I hope we will find the right place and might be back to square one. Nothing is for sure. I can not stay here. My time is running out. By ba chan. I miss you and love you and "...... those were the last words.**


	8. Behind closed doors 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schikamaru - Naruto

**Schikamaru sat on the floor in your room and order the papers he had taken from Naruto's room.**

**"Naruto Damn! Why write something on small papers?" ......he wondered.**

**"I'm not as smart as you!".....he heard the voice and felt a touch on the shoulder.**

**"Naruto, where are you?"......he asked quickly.**

**"Close to you!"......answers.**

**"Naruto I'm sorry I was not more with you. Your feelings hit me very hard.".....low voice says.**

**"Do not worry, there will be plenty of time to catch up."......gets a response.**

**"Hey, Naruto you're smart.".......he laughed.**

**"Am I? Many would not agree with you."......just said the fact.**

**"These pieces of paper hold the key right?"........it asked the questions, although he did not expect an answer.**

**"These are my feelings and clicks from my memory collected over time. Probably hiding key.".....and to his surprise gets a response.**

**"Naruto you're still alive?".......ask a question.**

**"Yes, but you're running out of time!"......he did not like the second part of the answer but kept it to himself.**

**"Kabuto......"........newly question.**

**"My mind is wrong. Misperception!".......just when he thought he had found the solution to get the opposite response.**

**"My dream is to be Hokage but no longer."......asks a question and said, "I do not know that Naruto!"**

**"You're probably right!" .... his answer was more than he expected.**

**"Who are you?".........senses that something is wrong.**

**"You're smart. You'll find the answer. ".......receive a response with dose of teasing.**

**"Konoha is not what you see. Why did you write that?" ...... he remembered to ask.**

**"The truth is hidden from you. I can not reveal the facts but I can lead.".....new facts.**

**"What's wrong with Konoha?" .....asked him.**

**"You figure it out what is wrong. It is not difficult." ...... other facts.**

**"I can not lose the memory!".......expecting a reply.**

**"Nothing is as it should be. Too many spotting by barriers. Many of the seal is broken. Some things can be corrected to a certain extent. "..... finally got the answer of which can begin.**

**"Why Kakashi?"........smiled mischievously.**

**"I do not know. Nothing is resolved. One of the options."........the answer was mixed:"I'm sorry, my time is about to end."**


	9. Last doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke - Naruto

 

**Sasuke only had no time to rest. Have long he had no contact with Orochimaru. After the war, he left the village with a new task. Something was hidden behind the door of the war. Deep down, he knew that his fate is linked to Naruto and that one without the other can not exist. All the troubles he had suffered because an inner voice told him that Naruto was there with him.**

**He believed in him, that he would be back among them.**

**"I will never go back on my word. That's my ninja way." ....... those words is buried deep inside.**

**He was not aware at first that Naruto small ray of light to help him to withstand the chosen route. Naruto was the first friend of his. Maybe he did not understand at first, because they were children. Children who are backed by a different route.**

**One who did not know the parents. Left and abandoned by all. He had nothing but itself. The desire to be recognized as a human being was stronger than hate.**

**The other had all but lost it and was alone. Itachi had good intentions but did the opposite effect. The hatred was stronger than anything else.**

**Opposites which they are attached thin thread. Jingle bells they rang in both equally. Jingle not without reason chosen. Teamwork, connection that links differences. Friendship, which is the basic principle of existence. The man can not survive alone. There is a strong connection made between them. Although they chose opposite paths connection was not aborted.**

**Why not aborted It was learned later, when the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki explained his family history and revealed to Sasuke his status as the reincarnation of his eldest son Indra.**

**Naruto is the same way found out that the in fact the reincarnation of the Sage's youngest son Asura.**

**The link between them is Kurama. Kurama as an example of pure hatred. Hatred separates them. What happens when one manages to to suppress the hatred? A new beginning**

**Kurama was once warned Sasuke: "This may be our last meeting, so let me say one last thing. DO NOT KILL ... Naruto. You'LL LIVE TO REGRET IT ... ....."...Kurama's here already know what the connection is between them.**

**Sasuke is there knew he had to endure on their way, because Naruto bring him back. ( subconsciously )**

**Sasuke: "No matter how much you try to rewrite the signposts, my eyes can strip away the top layer!"**

**Itachi realized the connection between the two of them: "I'm just realizing that the signposts were not your only guides."**

**He stopped under a tree to rest and lost in thoughts.**

**"Oh man, what are you doing here Sasuke?" ..... he heard a voice.**

**"I think." ..... he knew that voice imaginary.**

**"What about your mission?" .....**

**"There's time. This is more important than anything else." .... he was glad to hear that voice.**

**"What is more important?" .....**

**"Do not be silly of course you're more important than anything." .... remember how that voice known to be very persistent.**

**"What are you thinking?" ......**

**"About you, about me, about everything!"......he said quietly.**

**"Where are you going?" .....**

**"Orochimaru to ask for Kabuto." ....... there he stopped thinking but did not have time because of the following issues.**

**"Are you sure that's Kabuto?" ..... question took him by surprise.**

**" Do not tell me!" ...... he knew that he was not careful - one mistake.**

**"Where did you get my Kunai?" ......**

**"Uzushiogakure!" ....... answers.**

**"Time Portal! Why?" ..... voice was curious.**

**"It makes sense. It is better to check everything." ..... there he realized how much he missed their bickering.**

**"Konoha is not what you see. Why did you write that?" ...... he remembered to ask.**

**"Because is not!" ....... receive a response.**

**"Sasuke would be a good Hokage!" ....... he grimaced imitating him.**

**"Maybe it's not just one savior!" ..... voice replied with a laugh.**

**"My dream is to be Hokage but no longer." ...... he asked him curiously.**

**"Maybe because I'm not there!" ...... answer left him speechless.**

**After a long pause, a voice asked, "Do you remember our first conflict? Remember where we fought! Maybe we were being watched."**

**"I can not lose the memory!".......Sasuke said but did not receive a return reply.**

**"The key is Madara Uchiha!" ...... that name suddenly left a deep impact on him.**

**" CAUSAL LOOP**! **...." .... voice is lost.**

 

 

 

**_**** _ **

**_**A causal loop is a[paradox of time travel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temporal_paradox) that occurs when a later (future) event is the cause of an earlier (past) event, through some sort of [time travel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_travel). The past event is then partly or entirely the cause of the future event, which is the past event's cause. Since a causal loop has no independent origin, it is also called a bootstrap paradox or anontological paradox. ** _ **


	10. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata - Naruto

** **

**"Long time no see! How are you?" ..... she heard a gentle voice next to your ear.**

**She winced at the words and blushed slightly. "Naruto! Where are you?" .... her voice was soft as ever.**

**"Hinata ..... I regret I might disappoint you, but there's a reason." ...... paused for a moment. "I know you have feelings for me. I have them for you, too. But our feelings are different. "**

**"Stop Naruto all I understand. I can not win against Kakashi sensei. He is a really great guy. The whole time he was there for you. When I think back ..... I'm sorry I should have been more with you. "...... her voice becomes even quieter.**

**"Hinata you're wrong. The question is not in that. With me you were in a critical situation. That's enough. You know that I have a blood relative with Uzumaki clan. Most of the genes I inherited from them. I possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus the incredible longevity. I am blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend the bridge injuries and short periods of time. I possess a strong and special form of chakra. In addition to nine tails is sealed in me. Energy all nine beasts in me. I have control over them. I am a dangerous creature. My life will not be quiet. If I lost a person dear to me and very special for me, I could not survive. I know what it means to be alone.**

**You have Byakugan kekkei Genkai. Hinata our children would be a miracle of nature. I can not imagine what their lives would be."........Naruto spoke pure facts and he knew it was right.**

**"For God's sake Naruto you're went even that far into the future. I am honored with your thinking. But you will be alone on the way."......her voice was worried.**

**"Do not worry because the fate took care of that. Kakashi sensei is the excellent choice. He can keep my back safe and in him I have complete trust. I like him. He is like me. What's more you need?"......voice was strong and determined:" Hinata you have the same kind of person next to you. Kiba kun is in love with you."**

**"Kiba kun.....is in love with me?".......she was surprised by the fact:" Damn Naruto you know to surprise the man when he least expects it. "**

**"Hinata nothing is certain. Things are not as they should be. Do not forget you have Byakugan. Byakugan is important in the matter. I have to go!".......in front of her appear beautiful blue eyes and warm lips descended on her forehead. ......."Be safe."**


	11. What happened to Naruto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My explanation, more guidance for the continuation of the story!

**What happened to Naruto?........................................................................... The first fact**

 

**Uzushiogakure had close ties with Konohagakure, due to Uzushio's Uzumaki clan and Konoha's Senju clan being distant blood relatives. Because of this, all flak jackets worn by the chūnin and jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure bear the crest of Uzushiogakure, symbolising the strong friendship between both villages. This symbol is also emblazoned on some of the shoulders of the outfits that the Konoha shinobi wear underneath the flak jackets.**

**Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu , and were both respected and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Fūinjutsu....**

**Sealing Techniques.....are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. An imbalance is created when an odd-numbered seal is placed on top of an even-numbered seal and vice-versa.**

**The shinobi from Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools were specialists in the art of fūinjutsu, to the point that their nation was eventually destroyed due to the fear others had of these techniques. Most sealing technique originally comes from Uzushiogakure. The whole shinobi world used the majority of their technique.**

**Konohagakure had access technique of sealing since they were in close relationships.**

**....................................................................................................................The second facts**

**Madara Uchiha was a legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. He founded Konohagakure alongside his rival, Hashirama Senju, with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree how to achieve that peace, they fought for control of the village, a conflict that ended in Madara's death.**

**He rewrote his death and went into hiding to work on his plans to end world conflict. Unable to complete it in his natural life, he entrusted his knowledge and plans to Obito Uchiha shortly before his second death.**

**Years later, Madara would be revived, only to see his plans foiled before dying one final time. He had scheduled an Izanagi to activate sometime after his death, changing reality to bring him back to life in exchange for his right eye's vision.**

**He left a copy in place of his real body and went into hiding with a special trophy from his fight with Hashirama: a mouthful of Hashirama's flesh that he transplanted into his wounds. It was not until decades later, towards the end of Madara's natural life, that the cells had any effect, awakening the Rinnegan in the process restoring his right eye.**

**..........................................................................................................................The third fact**

**White Zetsu was originally one of  the victims of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Infinite Tsukuyomi, who was transformed after being tethered to the Shinju for a certain period of time and ultimately stored within the Ten-Tails' husk.**

**After Madara Uchiha summoned the husk and cultivated Hashirama Senju's DNA into a large flowering tree, Black Zetsu removed White Zetsu and the other victims from inside the husk, leading Madara to believe they were artificial humans created by the statue's chakra and Hashirama's DNA.**

**With his Spore Technique, White Zetsu was able to plant these clones on the bodies of others in the form of spores, which were undetectable even to sensor type and Kage-level shinobi. Once activated, these spores would grow into a white mass which surrounded the individuals they formed on and absorb their chakra while restricting their movements.**

**The clones could also use this stolen chakra to replenish an ally's chakra supply by attaching themselves to him or her. White Zetsu showed considerable skill in emulating the personalities and battle tactics of his target. Being almost entirely composed with the cells of Hashirama Senju, White Zetsu had the capacity to heal nearly any wound, even without the use of hand seals.**

**............................................................................................................................Fourth facts**

**The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path is the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails.**

**It was sealed within the moon by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki — the Sage of the Six Paths — where it remained until Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan. This allowed him to break the seal and summon the statue, which would later be used by Obito Uchiha and Nagato as the container for the tailed beasts that were captured by Akatsuki.**

**Only those who possess the Rinnegan are able to summon the Demonic Statue.**

**Even without the Rinnegan, those who possess the power of both Uchiha and Senju are capable of controlling the statue. The Demonic Statue is also capable of emitting chakra chains from its mouth. The chains have a cursed seal which binds the power of tailed beasts, and can be used to both extract them from their jinchūriki and quickly seal them inside the statue.**

**When Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was subdued by Naruto and Sasuke's collaborative fūinjutsu, the tailed beasts and Madara's unconscious form escaped from her body, which then reverted back to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. The statue was then sealed in the core of the new moon along with Black Zetsu, left isolated in Kaguya's core dimension.**

**Valley of the End**

**Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke and fought with him. Sasuke won the fight, but after staring at the unconscious Naruto, he couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend, so he simply continued on his way to Orochimaru.**

**Kakashi and Pakkun didn't come in time to get Sasuke, and left with Naruto but until he came Naruto was unconscious.**

**White Zetsu watched the fight between the two of them, and when Naruto was unconscious took over his body but without the knowledge of Black Zetsu.**

**At that point began Naruto's journey through time and space. Naruto was Naruto but not all the time. Madara with his action from the beginning disrupted the continuity of time. Sealing Techniques .... Naruto ...... Uzushio's Uzumaki clan .... prophecy.**

**Prophecy**

**Hagoromo was told of a prophecy from Gamamaru that a blue-eyed mischievous boy will unite the tailed beasts and change the world, which he relayed to the young tailed beasts.**

**His bloodline was divided into the descendants of his two children, which would eventually form the Senju clan - and through distant relations, the Uzumaki clan - and the Uchiha clan.**


	12. Prophecy ---------- Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My explanation!

**Since the beginning of the village was known for prophecy. The leader of the village Ashina Uzumaki already knew that someone from his clan to fulfill the prophecy, but he did not know who or when.**

**To rule legendary beings can only someone who has enough strong life force as a sufficiently long life. He also knew of the prophecy that their world will become a place of darkness.**

**Uzumaki clan had a secret. The secret was known only to a select few people. All members of the clan by birth were given the seal of protection that should be activated when he came into contact with legendary creatures.**

**Clan members were in knowledge and techniques more advanced in the world of shinobi. Their mark was knowledge. The knowledge that has led them and opened the door to the past and the future.**

**Kaguya Ōtsutsuki consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the first wielder of chakra, in addition to fusing with the Shinju and becoming the Ten-Tails.**

**The Shinju bore a single fruit, consumption of which was deemed forbidden. Shinju' literally means 'god tree', and its size and nature have connections to both the world tree and the tree of life, motifs that are present in several real-life religions and mythologies throughout the world.**

**The story of the Shinju bearing the fruit that was deemed forbidden to consume is very similar to the story of the Tree of the knowledge of good and evil in Abrahamic religions, in which Adam and Eve, the first humans, ate the forbidden fruit despite being told otherwise.**

**Ultimately, while becoming wiser, it lead to their downfall by incurring the wrath of God.**

**Uzumaki clan opened doors past taught what a mistake made Kaguja and not to repeat the same decided to put a point on their knowledge. But the news that they have found a way to get into the past and future leaked from the village and that was their undoing. Despite all they managed to make the last step before the failure and collapse of the village.**

****

**Before the collapse  Kushina mother of Naruto left the village wearing protective seal as the last of the Uzumaki clan.**

**Using the knowledge and technique seal switched whole village and its inhabitants who stayed in parallel world, leaving the apparent image of the village also using seal. Imaginary village soon were destroyed and Uzumaki clan ceased to exist except for a few members who fled the villages, hiding in the shinobi world. ( Clan members who fled the village during the time they died or were killed. After Kushina Naruto, Karin and Nagato were the last members of the clan.)**

**A few seal left in some places to be activated on the carrier Uzumaki clan and immediately be transferred to their time and place. Naruto in conflict with Kabuto activated one of the remaining seal and was transferred to parallel world.**


	13. DOOR OPENS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step in the unfolding of the story....

** FIRST DOOR OPENS **

**After a break and rest from the five hours all they were at the office Hokage everyone with his thoughts.**

**Kakashi begin the first conversation. "Ahem, I'm not crazy but I had a meeting with Naruto in thought or Naruto so present in them that I had the illusion that I'm talking to him."....passed his finger across his forehead.**

**On this all the turned to him with hope in their eyes. They did not interrupt.**

**" We all make mistakes in assumptions. We all guessed that Naruto who disappeared. We did not take the fact that we are the ones who have somehow lost somewhere. I do not know how to explain it but I have the impression that we are closed to the world of fantasy. Actual Konoha is somewhere else and not here. There is something wrong but I do not know what."....looked at them in confusion:" Naruto is alive but not here. Something happened at the place where he disappeared.**

**I do not know why he mentioned the Valley of the End. These two places are the places from which we start. ".....his thoughts were back on an event that occurred in a specific location and remembered his promise:" :" I'm sorry that I did not then arrived on time. I promise that from now on I'll be there for you. It was only when you left I realized I was wrong. Your stubbornness to never give up, not only to me but to all of us it was a good lesson where most of us realize how much we were wrong."**

 

**SECOND DOORS OPENS**

 

**" Kakashi sensei you're not crazy. I had a conversation in my mind with Naruto.".....Sakura said to the surprise of others:" This seems to your statement is correct. Naruto told me that I'm not where I should be."....she gently grinned:" And he even said something ...."....came up to him and whispered: "The face worth Hokage!"**

**Kakashi slightly flushed and laughed: "Damn Naruto! Wait Sakura! You and I had a conversation with him at the same time."....he was thinking out loud:" The second dimension, a parallel universe. How is that possible?"**

 

**THIRD DOOR OPENS**

 

**Tsunade join the conversation: "I had a conversation with him, and it seems to me and everyone here." ... others nodded their heads.**

**"Okay, we have couple facts. We are the ones who are lost. The actual Konoha is elsewhere. Uzushiogakure, the place of his disappearance is important. Talk with his grandfather's real as well as his meeting with Kushina. Somewhere still Uzushiogakure exists. Kakashi you mentioned parallel world. In this case, the question is where are we? "**

**"When I mentioned Kabuto said to check twice before assuming?" ..... she thought.**

 

**FOUR DOOR OPENS**

 

**Schikamaru said: "Pieces of paper his clicks from memory collected over time and hide the key. Kakashi you mentioned Valley of the End. In that place something important happened that we do not see. Everything that has been said are the facts. In my conversation with him said we that we're running out of time whatever that means. Madara, Obito and black Zetsu are still alive. Whether a war took place or not i do not know. All I know is that we need as soon as possible find a way out of this place, no matter where we are."**

**"When I mentioned Kabuto he said that he was wrong!"......**

 

**LAST DOORS OPEN**

 

**"Sasuke, you were not at Orochimaru! Something happened?".....asked Kakashi .**

**"As you and I had a conversation with him. The body Kabuto we find fault slipped up somewhere. Once again, we should check his body. All that has been said here are the facts. Naruto who disappeared is not our Naruto. If we lost, we are in illusion. The real Naruto is somewhere else ... probably in a parallel world but do not know how he managed it. **Valley of the End is a place where something happened to Naruto. We were not alone. Someone was watching us from the side.****

**Clicks his memory written down on pieces of paper are real. His memory was all the time in disarray. I think there were two of Naruto in one. Do not lose the real self, he wrote on a piece of paper as a reminder. Madara in the matter plays a crucial role. I think that the war took place, but there is something that do not see. "**

****"When I mentioned Kabuto he said **to check twice."......**** **

 

**KNOWN FACTS**

 

**"Okay, now we know a little more than at the beginning of our search.**

**First .... we are in illusion or elsewhere but it is certain that we are the ones who are the lost.**

**Second .... paper with clicks Naruto's memory are real.**

**Third .... Uzushiogakure exists in another dimension and this is important to us.**

**Fourth .... Madara is the key.**

**Fifth .... Naruto is alive and takes us in the right way.**

**Sixth .... Valley of the End is the place where it all started, most likely.**

**Seventh .... war occurred, because he was a catch 22 for Naruto, probably it was the trigger for his mind.**

**"Eight ..... Kabuto ....." .....**

 

**Damn it, where are we? How is all this possible? ".... Tsunade sighed heavily.**

 

**KEY**

 

**"Byakugan is important in the matter." Hinata ... join the conversation: "He told me, however, for now I can not activate the Byakugan, because I do not know what I need to see, in this case up to now can not use it."......stop for a moment:" "Something I have to see but what?"**

 

 


	14. KABUTO

**"It is time for all of us re-examine body." ....Sasuke said.**

**Without a word all together they walked toward the lab for research. Hinata's Byakugan activated watching every detail about them.**

**At first glance, there was nothing strange, and just when she wanted to relax on the eve of something she did not give peace. There was nothing strange around them but on the eve thin line barely visible connecting them. She noticed that the thread not interrupted, but it is connected to the space around them.**

**She decided that for now does not say anything.**

**On the table in the lab. lay covered body. They would not touch the body until she came Shizune.**

**Hinata is activated Byakugan and the first thing he noticed was the thread that connected them was not in contact with the body on the table.**

**When the body was discovered she could not see a thing unknown. She knew Kabuto and body belonged to him. The only unknown was that it was Kabuto much younger than now.**

**After many experiments on the body could only conclude that the body is real but Sakura found that do not match the DNA sequence in its entirety.**

**"This is a clone of Kabuto!" ....she yelled.**

**"Clone!" ... cried out in one voice.**

**"Clone" ... Sasuke was thinking aloud: "Why is it only Naruto disappeared and no one else? He was near Naruto as well as the others. I was wrong when I assumed that he was from another time.** **No, check again. Why is Naruto said that he is wrong. This is something we can not see properly. My mind ...." ..... Sasuke paused:"I know that we do not see or look wrong!" ... Sasuke will persistently.**

  **Hinata decided to discover what she noticed: "Barely visible thread connects us all with the environment except his body."**

**"I have one request Hinata!" ... Kakashi said to her: "I think we should go up to the Hokage Monument. If I'm right, we will know for sure ...." ... failed to tell until the end, because all understood what he was saying.**

**"The time is slipping away and I think you're on the right track!" ..... Schikamaru said.**

**At the top of the Hokage Monument Hinata activated Byakugan . She knew what to look for. She saw not only a thread but a lot of them like it was a cobweb covered Konoha and the inhabitants in it.**

**"Cobweb all around us, and as it becomes more dense."...she said .**

**"Konoha is not what it seems!" .... Sasuke said: "Naruto how many times are you going to get us out of trouble." .... a tear sliding down his face.**


	15. SECRET REVEALS

**"Sasuke you said something that caught my ears. Only Naruto disappeared. His clan's Uzumaki clan. They are known for their knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu. I suppose they left a seal that is activated by the members of their clan. I say this assuming Uzushiogakure exist in another dimension. By activating the seal Naruto is probably transferred to their dimension."....Kakashi said:" The road takes us to the place of his disappearance."**

**"What is with Kabuto?" ...... Tsunade asked.**

**"They went back to the body on the table, but there was not Kabuto. On the table lay one of the bodies belonging to the robbers who were caught in the blast.".....they were all confused.**

**"I knew something was wrong. My brain has a wrong perception." .... Sasuke gripped the head.**

**""Kabuto or not but thanks to him, we learned that the only Konoha caught up in the mystery of the cobwebs." ... Sakura said.**

**"But what about the rest of our world. Why only Konoha?" ..... Schikamaru said.**

**"This is not our world. Konoha is elsewhere! I remember when Naruto said that distorted the barriers of space and time. The seals are used for the wrong purposes and can easily break. On one of the pieces of paper that said nothing was as it should be.**

**I have a feeling that this Konoha as we do in an artificially created universe. The spider probably through a network release a toxin that affects our perception.**

**The people of Konoha are real, and everything else is artificially created. Naruto warned us that we do not have much time if we want to live. This spider web is real and we are all prey wise spider who wants to get rid of all of us.**

**Naruto is the first escape from the net which is not supposed to happen. Thanks to his clan he managed to escape."....Kakashi tried to explain.**

**"If this is an artificially created world how Naruto managed to activate the seal?"....Shizune asked, confused.**

**" This is a projection of the real world. A copy of our world. All we forget one thing ... Who's with Naruto? Nobody knows what can the old fox, a legendary beast.**

**Clicks Naruto's memory go back to the distant past and I feel that this is not only his journey into another dimension. The answer to that may find if we can get out of this world. "....Kakashi explained.**

**" I do not understand how and when we moved into this world?" ...... Tsunade was confused.**

**"Simply, using techniques seals! When? That's another question. I guess after the war when they began Naruto's nightmare. Who? Naruto mentioned Madaru as the master key. In a conversation with him mentioned a CAUSAL LOOP .** **Those were his last words. ".....Sasuke simply explain.**

_** A causal loop is a [paradox of time travel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temporal_paradox) that occurs when a later (future) event is the cause of an earlier (past) event, through some sort of [time travel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_travel). The past event is then partly or entirely the cause of the future event, which is the past event's cause. Since a causal loop has no independent origin, it is also called a bootstrap paradox or anontological paradox. ** _


	16. ESCAPE FROM THE ARTIFICIAL WORLD

**"It is time to leave this world before spiderweb close all routes." .... Kakashi had somewhat excited voice.**

**"Damn Kakashi're not the only ones who want to see him." .... Sakura smiled.**

**"The question is how we can switch in his time and space." .... Schikamaru trembling voice.**

**"Uzushiogakure!" .... Sasuke said: "I think there is a passage from this world. Probably Naruto on the other side is working on it. I will use Space-Time Dōjutsu."**

**(The technique creates a black and dark blue spiral portal that allows Sasuke and others to enter it with ease.)**

**"His kunai will come in handy as a guide for him." .... Tsunade held Naruto's kunai: "Before we start we need to gather some things that will come in handy later as pieces of paper with Naruto's memories." ..... she remembered.**

**The people of Konoha are easily without large crowds and panic out of the Konoha leaving their clones using the Shadow Clone Technique. Many others have used other techniques that do not cause a disturbance in the spider's web.**

**With the help of a dog Pakun found the place where they found Naruto's Kunai returning it to the same place. They all had packed papers which they took with them when they were in Naruto's apartment.**

**When they were all together the population was in the middle while the others were around them, helping Sasuke not to spend too much chakra.**

**Sasuke activates Rinnegan and entered into black and dark blue spiral portal. Sasuke was right that Naruto on the other side also open the portal.**

**All of them shone bright flash for a moment leaving them blind.**

**"Just in time you know!" .... so they heard a familiar voice that they missed.**

**Blue eyes of the heavenly glow they watched with joy that not long ago saw in his eyes.**


	17. BRIEF ENCOUNTER.......NARUTO - KAKASHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto - Kakashi together

**                                                                                            **

**Meeting with his friends was something more than just meetings. Feelings, emotions long suppressed came out in waves and poured into the river of eternal life that is experienced perhaps only once in a lifetime.**

**But before pouring the river of life were to have a meeting with the head of the clan.**

**Naruto, who was standing in front of them was different. Something in his attitude saying to them that his time was not at all easy whatever that means. Naruto has changed or they have such a feeling, because he had not seen for a long time.**

**The time from when they did not see his dazzling smile, blue eyes bright, full of life seemed to them to be an eternity. Eternity that linked their lives in a cherry tree that will bloom in full glory during longer than eternity.**

**Kakashi did not take his eyes off him for even a moment in fear that the picture in front of him disappears in one breath. There in front of him stood a being who is deprived all his breath.**

**Being who gave his life meaning and purpose of existence. Kakashi was surprised. His body no longer belonged to him, his mind was no longer his, everything, absolutely everything belonged to the only being who was standing there, in front of him.**

**For the first time in his life he felt that drinks a glass full of nectar that took all his worries and problems. All his emotions were there, on the surface that will erupt in the lava and magma surrounding the loved one to eternity.**

**With all his remaining strength barely kept themselves not to fly and grab Naruto into his arms, but he had to wait.**

**"For God's sake only, just one moment give me a chance to be alone with him. I pray for the first time in my life just for a touch, a hug and a kiss. Cherry beautiful flower is there in front of me."...... his thoughts were chaotic when he heard the voice.**

**"Grandpa I have only one request. Give me a moment to be alone with a person whom I owe everything." .... voice was low.**

**An elderly man who was standing next to Naruto gently smiled and said: "Go and take the time what you need, because ......" ..... Naruto swift movement of his hand closed his mouth and just said, "Thank you, Grandpa!"**

**Naruto quick steps approached Kakashi and pulled him with him away from all. Kakashi could not believe that all his pleas and prayers fulfilled. Nothing else mattered. Warm hand holding his hand, which was cold and trembling. The heat radiated hand that kept him spread rapidly in one breath the whole of his body.**

**All his feelings suddenly and without notice, have turned into an eruption that nobody could stop.**

**"Kakashi ..." ... Naruto failed to tell the end of what he wanted.**

**"Naruto!" .... A voice that is heard immediately took away all the strength from his body.**

**I do not know if you've experienced that feeling when you hear a voice full of desire, hope and expectation of the moment completely and without fear submit themselves to the person you love more than themselves, because that feeling is hard to put into words.**

**The voice has a tone that all your feelings into a sensation, an identical feeling that resonates with a voice that is pure and innocent love of a person who is ready to put life for you, for him, for all eternity and beyond eternity.**

**Completely surrender without conditions and boundaries. The words become superfluous, minds become one, the environment and the sounds disappear. You exist and the person next to you and that's it. Pure and innocent love, desire becomes an explosion that have the same resonance formation of new stars in the universe.**

**Two bodies have become one. Kakashi felt Naruto with all your senses. He lay in his firm embrace. Naruto was his for all time. Naruto felt Kakashi deep down inside unconscious what had just happened.**

**"Kakashi I love you!" ..... three words so simple and powerful that the mind stops working and starts again from scratch eruption of feeling that is hard to stop.**

**"Naruto I love you! You're finally mine!" .... the words are no longer necessary between them.**

**Everything that has a beginning has an end. Two bodies of fatigue are lying side by side with his hands tightly intertwined. Blue eyes, deep green eyes looked at the same image, the image of a beloved being beside him. Sounds and images of the environment were returning slowly in their minds. They lay under the cherry trees in full bloom next to the river, which is on the surface wore cherry blossom petals.**

**"It's time to go back!" .... Naruto first get the word.**

**"I know!" ..... Kakashi said.**

**"Kakashi ... I love you!" .... squeeze his hand: "Do not forget ...."**

**Kakashi is not clearly heard these words, because his mind was occupied with other thoughts. Tattoo on his shoulder but there was no time to care for it asks. The tattoo was, the character Uzumaki clan and Anbu merged into one character.**

** **


	18. PARALLEL WORLD......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UZUSHIOGAKURE......The first fact

**No one was surprised when the two of them went back holding hands.**

**He did not have no time for throwing and joking, because time was running out. Soon they will be given an explanation for some things but not for all.**

**Naruto just shook hands and separated from Kakashi.**

**He walked to his grandfather and said: "We can move on!"**

**When Naruto said it was time to move on the old man is a sign of one hand made a sign and said: "It's time!"**

**When he said this shadow is removed from their eyes and are just now seen Naruto in the right issue. First noticed blue eyes they were no longer round and wide but matured in this beautfull almond shaped ones that had a strek of strengt and determination as well as innocence stared right into it.**

**In front of them is supposed to stand a young man of 16 years, but in front of them was an older boy who was nearing twenties. The body was significantly is formed as in the adult male.**

**Perfect body structure with proporcinalnom muscle mass. His shoulders were broad and strong. Dressed in black trousers and a black sleeveless sweater. On his shoulder is a tattoo with a sign Uzimaki clan as well as on the back of sweater.**

**He radiated confidence and strenght. They were all surprised.**

**"I understand your surprise. You're in a parallel world that is both separate and not from yours. Occasionally the two worlds meet at the same frequency and it is possible to get to the transition from one to the other. We managed that in such a time switch complete our village and people with the help of technology seals in this parallel world.**

**This information has not been disclosed to anybody and it was a chance for us.**

**We have not made time travel. We're only making transport when the two worlds were in the same frequencies. This world as you will see the complete is different from yours. There are a hundred different settlements by culture, religion and people but the important thing is that their techniques and knowledge even more advanced than our grades. Over time they have as we discovered by accident two worlds overlap at some point, which does not happen often.**

**The likelihood of overlap once in a 100 years, always in different places. Probably luck was on our side. Time passes something quickly which reflected on his body when he came to us. We do not know the cause but probably and nine tails has something to do with it.".......the last sentence is particularly pointed out and coughed significantly.**

**"Kurama, this is your part!" ... he was a bit angry, but in the end he said: "Thank you!" ... slightly flushed.**

**"Do not worry brat! Your mind is finally in nirvana!" ..... they heard a deep voice nine tails and he said, ... "Kakashi brat take care of him!"**

**Not all know what it says, but those who knew blush to the roots of the hair.**

**Kakashi understood very well and the face had a mischievous smile, thinking to himself, "I'm not a big pervert!"....took a deep breath and said:"Do not worry he is in good hands!" ..... Kakashi said softly.**

**Soon he then struck another fact: "This beautiful boy is mine! I had it all to myself for crying out loud!" ...... in an instant was red from the hot flushes from head to toe.**

**"Damn Kakashi!" ......hissed Naruto:"For God's sake, I am eaten!".... pass his thoughts because Kakashi had devouring passionate view .**

**But the old man kept going:"The truth is that we found the portal on the past and future in your world, because they are not separated from the present. They are together and are connected to the same portal .The secret was leaked and it was only a matter of time before we will be destroyed. We were able to see the past and the future that we did not like it. ".....the old man paused and said: "I'm tired, it's time for a break!"**


	19. BRIEF ENCOUNTER.......NARUTO AND FRIENDS

**"Naruto, my dear boy!" ..... Tsunade first came up to him and gave him a hug, "Damn, why did not you say anything? I can not even begin to imagine what you've been through." ... tears ran down her face .**

**"Ba chan I'm sorry but I could not tell who's who. Thanks Kurama my mind is somewhat functioned. I had the impression that my every mistake can have undesirable effects. At first I thought I was going crazy." .... his face darkened as his mind slowly coming to the surface.**

**"First they began a nightmare. In my dreams I saw friends who were no longer alive. With them I could talk. Scenes of war are non-stop rolling as though the mind fell into the circle from which there was no escape. I began to wonder what I could have done differently that the outcome be favorable for us. I can not accept that .... a lot of dead people .... for God's sake ..... I am weak, I was not strong enough to protect ... "... his voice cracking.**

**"Naruto, it's not your fault! You were not alone. We've all been there. You were strong but we were weak. We believed that we are strong, but compared to him we realized that we made a mistake. Our arrogance, the strength of the five Kage as boomerang back to us back in the face. We did not know plans of Madare. He is a powerful shinobi sick mind.".....powerful embrace not allowed to move an inch:"You're not guilty!"**

**"Naruto's not your fault! You're not the only one wondering what we could do differently. No one is satisfied with the outcome of the war. If my father ..." ..... Schikamaru paused for the a minute, "Damn!"**

**"Naruto listen to me! You are powerful! For God's sake, all nine of the legendary beast was on our side. The four Hokage, all powerful shinobi were there, and even that was not enough until they interfered gods. Madara ... that man ... "... Kakshi approached from behind Naruto and Tsunade leave him in his arms:" Do not doubt yourself! Never!".....lowered his head on his shoulder:" Do not doubt yourself! Please!"**

**"Naruto, if for the a moment think now it's your fault and you are not strong I'll never speak to you." ... Sasuke was angry: "Damn Naruto I've managed to come back from the dark side to the light thanks to you. Is not sufficient proof that you are a strong, strong enough to protect us all. ".......Sasuke has been shaken to the roots of his being.**

**Kakashi let Naruta from the embrace that went over Sasuke and stood in front of him."I will never doubt yourself! I believe in you as well as all here. I pledge my dear brother! ".....two beings linked with red thread of bells greeted each other and Naruto suddenly kissed Sasuke and after a few moments stepped away from him with mischievous, his famous grin shine on his face. :"Nop, it is not the same!"**

**Sasuke remain frozen for a moment: "For God's sake!" .... said and glancing mischievously at Kakashi grabbed Naruto and returned the kiss with slightly longer duration. :" Now!"....looked straight at each other. "Nop, it is not the same! I'm sorry! Kakashi is much better at it!".....Naruto said and return again to Kakashi:"I'm completely his!"....took his hand and squeezed hard.**

**"Everything is fine as long as you understand!"......Kakashi back grip.**

**"Kakashi sensei now understand what they mean chains and shackles!" ..... laughed Sasuke.**

**"I think it is not necessary for now. But you never know. Shinobi must see what lies underneath it."......mischievous grin was on Kakashi face.**

**"A lot of trouble! Not only Naruto, but the two of you become big trouble. " .... Schikamaru deep breath.**

**"Unpredictable shinobi!" .... Tsunade added.**

**"Sakura I'm sorry, it's nothing serious. You know I could never hurt you!".....Naruto apologizes to her.**

**Sakura slowly walked over to Naruto: "I missed you a lot!" ... and in her recognizable manner smack Naruto: "This time is forgiven but next time ..." ... Naruto pulled her into a hug, "I know!". ... gently slide your finger across her face and dropped a kiss on her cheek.**

**Kiba is on the side watching Hinata but saw only a gentle smile.**

**Was stunning her reaction but smiled and thought to herself: "Nothing is lost!"**

**Hinata as if she knew what thoughts went to him and said: "Kiba, I like you a lot!"**

**"Thank you Naruto!" .... Kiba's bright eyes watched friends that he missed and grabbed Hinata's hand, "Hinata and I like you too much more!" .... Hinata returned grip.**

**"Naruto why pieces of paper!" ... Tsunade suddenly asked.**

**"When the nightmares started to be frequent and deadly I thought that I could lose. The nights were very long. I've slept less and to keep your mind awake all my memories, the feeling began to write on pieces of paper.**

**As I was writing the piece of paper my mind was getting some other memories that are coming into conflict with mine. In truth, I was lost for a while, because I could not figure out what is real and what is not.**

**When I completely lost sleep I started late at night to venture out and wander through Konoha. Thanks to Kurama who was really afraid of losing me he found a way to keep my mind normal. My senses were amplified, and I could look around me from a different angle.**

**The first thing I noticed bright thread were hardly visible around me that I was linked with the space and the people of Konoha. Bright thread I noticed by accident probably due to refraction of light.**

**But when I came to meet with other people outside of our village they were gone. However, they are stretched beyond our village connected with space. It did not give me peace. Something told me that something was wrong.**

**My mind took a picture that was completely out of my memory. As if someone had sent information. More and more I wrote on a piece of paper. All I could think of.**

**The image showed our world wrapped strands as if we had fallen into a spider web. My mind was completely blocked that I even wondered whether I was real, as if I had fallen into a nightmare from which they can not wake up.**

**You've all been busy and rarely moments when we were together I could not talk about it. I'm not convinced that you believe me. I'm sorry for that. The more I became darker, shadow was already on me until the moment I got to Uzushiogakure.**

**In Sage mode I caught one place where there were no bright thread. I threw the kunai and launched Ultra-Big Ball Rasenšuriken and found myself here.".....Kakashi did not let go at all times of his arms giving him the support .**

**Naruto was grateful for that, because it broke halfway as he recalled the nightmare."Kakashi do not forget!" .... said quietly that only he heard.**

**Kakashi is registered in the mind but then slip into the conversation the old man.**


	20. UZUSHIOGAKURE.....Revealing the secrets related to prophecy

**"For the prophecy we know all. With this we knew that the boy come out of our clan. The holder of nine tails should have had incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity.**

**Although we had a glimpse of the future did not know who this boy because it never managed to see.**

**He was under the protection of the gods all the time. But we did not want to miss anything.**

**The boy with blue eyes was questionable, because in our guild was not blue eyes. We wanted to protect the holder of all the ways the prophecies.**

**Insight into the future given us a picture Kušina my daughter who was pregnant with Minatom carrier blue eyes. All our hopes we decided to put on this young couple. Hope we can achieve, because next to me standing grandson with beautiful blue eyes.**

**Before the fall of our village Kušina as a child escaped our fate. But before she left we put into her the seal that was supposed to be transferred to a child who will have to Minatom.**

**Seal was not a simple design and only I know about it, because he conveyed to me before the death of the leader of the clan. The seal is multifaceted. From the pictures we have seen the future of the White Zetsu that had the possibility of taking over the body and replacement. The seal had protection from him.**

**By activating seal body to be returned to us. When we found the passage in the parallel world we left those same seal in a few places that activation of the holder of the original seal the first shifted to the place of the destroyed villages, and from that place to us in this world. The secret of seal will go with me to the eternal rest.**

**Naruto is the first and the last person that seal carrier and is lifelong. That's my gift to him.".....the old man gently hugged Naruto, telling him: "You'll have a choice of thee depends what you choose. Be wise and well-thought." ..... words were prophetic.**


	21. ARTIFICIAL WORLD......CAUSAL LOOP

**"The question of how you end up in an artificial universe. Easy. Madara!" ..... they are all waiting impatiently with the further explanation .**

**"Thanks to the Madari your world is pure confusion. Neither gods is not easy with him. All the barriers of time and space are in a mess. For God's sake, even the gods intervened in the world of mortals. But we also to blame for many things. Our technique seals use on all sides and in all circumstances without looking at the consequences. It is time to correct mistakes by us, which we did. Naruto is the already a lot to do. ".... the old man hugged Naruto.**

**"What did I do?" .... he asked, confused.**

**"Do not worry, trust me! The less you know the better for you?"....grandfather laughed.**

**"What did he do?".....Tsunade asked curiously.**

**"If there's time maybe I can tell you!" ..... the old man smiled.**

**"Let us return to Madari. As you all know Madara had a plan that was fortunately not fulfilled. But he had a another plan if you fail the original plan should be activated another plan, the complete destruction of Konoha.".......the fact that they were all surprised.**

**"Artificial creations of the world!"....said Kakashi.**

**"Thanks to Naruto plan failed! "......for a moment he paused, "But thanks to you as well. Without you the plan would have made it!" ..... the old man said.**

**"But would not have done it without him. He guided us." ..... Shikamaru said.**

**"I wonder how he managed to make contact with us?" ..... Sakura was curious.**

**"Kunai!".......the old man looked at them.**

**"Kunai, on what way?" .... Hinata said.**

**"Chakra! Kunai kept his chakra. Sasuke found him. When he took a thread to connect to it and you were all connected again. The spider who prepared the network feeds chakra and through its network released a poison that affects the perception of the mind. Because of that little fact there has been no disruption of the chakras within the spider network. As a result Naruto was able to get in touch with you. "**

**"But why an artificial world" ..... Tsunade asked.**

**"Because there is no escape from it!" .... Naruto closed his eyes: "It would be the end for all of us. Konoha would no longer exist."**

**"Madara is long to prepare this plan. It was not until near the end of life could activate the Rinnegan opened the way for time travel. He opened the way in the near future. But all that is related to the activities of the gods can not be seen.**

**He could not see the whole future. Probably he saw the picture he was dead and then put the plan into operation with a delay time. Using Fūinjutsu Trap (the target is sealed into a different dimensional space, within the location of the seal), ninjutsu Net-Shaped Prison along with small modifications Summoning technique - Space time ninjutsu, technique mirrors and projections.**

**An ingenious plan! The plan is supposed to activate after his death.**

**You were in your world. The artificial world is created there. The artificial world is a perfect parallel projection of your world. "Smal exception only Konoha was trapped in this world. Everything else was a reflection in the mirror technique and projection.**

**Everything that happened in the real world it was happening and artificial. The actual Konoha transferred to the an artificial world and in the real world is a projection of Konoha as a reflection of the artificial world.**

**Destruction of Konoha in an artificial world gone to Konoha in the real world."**

**"I do not understand anything!" ..... Sakura was totally confused.**

**"Really brilliant plan all the world exist simultaneously in the same place and time!" ... Kakashi was deeply impressed and others who understand.**

**"Now you understand how the seals can cause undesirable effects. An ingenious mind can do miracles. So the whole shinobi world is conspiring against us. Because we have destroyed but we found a way to correct our mistakes."......old man was conceived.**

**"That's why Naruto can activate the seal. Uzushiogakure are part of both worlds." ....Sasuke said:" But why we ended up in this world among you?"**

**"You said that the Plan would be played after his death. Why is now activated, and not before." ..... Hinata asked.**

**"The role played white Zetsu and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Although the Madara died earlier part of his chakra remained preserved until its revival. It was only after his real death seals have been activated.".....explain**.


	22. UZUSHIOGAKURE........LAST PART

**"But why we ended up in this world among you?" ....the old man repeated the question and looked at Sasuke"** **....."That's a question you'll get the answer in a moment!" .... the old man turned and stared deeply into Naruto's eyes but said nothing.**

**"The area UZUSHIOGAKURE is scalar wave transmitter that uses the zero point energy. Such a transmitter we use." ( The idea of Nikola Tesla ). We managed to make the portal from our side. As long as there is a transmitter in your world, we are able to keep in contact.**

**Naruto chakra is a great source of energy that can be traced as well as yours. Let's say you are in this world because of the wishes of an old man to get to know people first-hand that are most important to my grandson. Portal will for some time be functional and this is perhaps the last time to see my grandson."....old man was sad.**

**"The last time!" .... asked Sasuke.**

**"Naruto is part of their action destroyed the area and disrupted the field around the remains of the village. The seals that were left were gone. Even though I'm sad I'm happy I had the chance to meet you all. Sasuke remember another fact all the seals that we have created will disappear in your world as if did not exist. Our entire legacy handed in his hands. This is not the first meeting with my grandson. I had a chance to know him through his actions, and I concluded that this my decision is correct. "...... the old man to the astonishment of all laughed.**

**"Why is Naruto misjudged the Kabuto chakru?"......Kakashi quickly said.**

**"Naruto's brain was under stronger dose of poison because of his powerful chakra. For him, Kabuto is the main culprit which is not punished." ..... the old man took a deep breath: "If it were not nine tails Naruto would not be standing here among us. Information travels spider's web. Naruto misperception caused yours, because you are all interrelated strands.**

**Kakashi you are really interesting person. Your mind and reasoning are on the verge of genius. No wonder my grandson to you has a great interest in all possible directions. "..... old man slapped Kakashi on his back:" Take care of him! ".....Kakashi blushed and gripped the hand of an old man, "I will!"...."Kakashi something else, choose wisely!" .... he whispered in his ear while he looked puzzled.**

**"I have one more question Valley of the End. What happened there?" ...... Sasuke looked at the floor, wondering silently.**

**"Naruto you take it while I prepare everything for your return!" ...... grandfather looked at him with pride.**

**"Well, Sasuke does not worry too much with this, because this event opened the door for me to meet my grandfather. While I was unconscious white zetsu tried to take over my body. What was going on between I do not know but when I woke up I was in a strange place.**

**In short I found out about this place and I learned that I have a grandfather. I got the opportunity to go back in time and meet my parents when they were alive. I saw Kakashi sensei in a completely different light.**

**I had a chance to change events in the past, but I do not know if I succeeded. ....... "..... there suddenly paused and his voice breaks:" When I woke up I was on his back. Nothing I could not remember!" " ..... tears streaming down his face:"But when we end up in the artificial world of memories came back. My mind was a complete mess.**

**I no longer know what is real and what is not. Kurama me kept alive."**

**"Everything you write on pieces of paper were your real memories!" ....... Tsunade whispered.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..... at least that I told what I knew some things would have probably changed.".....Sasuke approached him:"I'm glad you did not!"**

**"I'm sorry Kakashi, Obito and Rin were still alive!"......... Kakashi took him in his arms, "I'm here and this is most important. The past is the past, we have a future ahead of as."**

**"Naruto's time!" ..... grandfather approached him and said: "Be wise! We have already said goodbye!"**

**"Sasuke is the same advice for you!" ....said the old man and embraced him: "Look at him!".**

**"Naruto, Sasuke!" ... the old man invited them in sideways: "None of them will not remember it just the two of you have memories. I'm sorry but that's the deal!"....pushed them into the portal and said, "Wisely choose!"**

 

  **Entered into a portal and leave the parallel world.**


	23. Back to a place called Valley of the End

** **

**Naruto and Sasuke found at the site of their struggle Valley of the End. Infinite Tsukuyomi has not been canceled.**

**"We went back to the past, why?" .... both cried out in the same voice.**

**"I have a deal for you!" ..... In front of them stood Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.**

**"Offer" ... they were confused.**

**"If you want you can go back in time and change it. You can go back to the time when you were born, not before! You can also choose a time when you want to return. Do not think that the gods have no understanding of mortals." .... with these were surprised.**

**"Changing the past!" ..... Naruto and Sasuke were pale.**

**"Wisely choose!" ..... they remembered the words Narutovog grandfather.**

**"The two are not a lot of thought. An opportunity not to be missed so easily." ...... in the same voice said, "Valley of the End, during our first conflict!"**

**"Sooner or later!" ..... he asked them.**

**" **Sooner**!" ..... both of them chose the same in the the same voice.  **

**"Just the two of you will have memories of events that happened but will not dispose of your power you have now. All you have to learn then it will be all. You must not tell anyone what you know. You agree with that! "...... once again asked them.**

**"We agree!" .... looked at the same time and they thought: "For God's sake, what we've gotten ourselves into?"**

**In an instant, he sent them to the past**.

**"Thank you!" ..... Naruto's grandfather stood beside Hogoromo.  
**

**"This would not be done without your help." ..... Hogoromo laughed: "I hope to prepare a better future than it is now."**

**"They'll be fine!" .... the old man smiled...."They chose wisely!"**

**"I agree with you. I wish them all the luck!" .... laughed softly: "They deserve all a new beginning!"**

**"You two make plans without me!" .... surprised them a nice, pleasant voice.**

**Two of them turned at the same time: "It is not possible! How '"**

**"Mom!" .....Hagoromo said and gets hit on the head:"You stupid boy! I love Naruto i Sasuke!"  
**

** **

 

**Some facts that are not an explanation will be explained in the second part .**

 

 


End file.
